


you got me so gone

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: A box.





	you got me so gone

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring the fact that The Boyz’s dorm does not have bathrooms in each bedroom just for the sake of this fic. That's literally ALL I have to say about this. Other than the fact I obviously have a cross-dressing kink. Oof. This was started WAY before that seongsang fic I wrote though...
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Ain't My Fault' by Zara Larsson.

Juyeon heaves out a sigh as he pushes the last box into his room. He stands straight and stretches out his arms and back, sweaty from moving boxes and pieces of bedroom furniture into his new shared bedroom with Younghoon and Sunwoo. They'll have to sort out their boxes later, he thinks. For now, he'll set up the beds and hang up the clothes he thinks should be in the closet. 

An hour later, he has the beds finally set up. He begins moving on to the next task he decides for himself. He sits down in front of their closet and starts opening boxes with a pair of scissors. He's opening the fifth box out of the seven boxes surrounding him and comes to a stop halfway when he sees something out of the ordinary inside. 

He stares in shock and slight confusion. Why is that in the box? Is he even seeing things right? Is this a hallucination? More importantly, how did it end up in  _ his  _ things? He blinks as he rips open the remaining of the box and looks inside. 

A few beats pass by before a blush starts to appear on his cheeks. No. He's not hallucinating. That's really in there. It isn’t his box, but it's there. Why is it there? How did it get there? Wait.  _ Whose is it? _

Juyeon pushes the box slightly in front of him to see the name on the box, but there isn't one. He swiftly turns it around to see if there's a mark on the other side and- oh. Okay. That's whose box it is. All right. He blinks rapidly for a few seconds. 

_ What is he supposed to do with this? _

He scratches at his face in thought. He’ll just tape the box back and put it in the closet for now until he can get the box to its owner. He thinks that’s fair.

It’s  _ not  _ fair, he realizes a couple of months later when he’s searching the closet for a certain sweater he wants to wear and he finds the box again. He was supposed to return that to its owner ages ago and he completely forgot. He feels terrible about it, so he takes it out of the closet and puts it on his bed. “I’m going to call him and get this over with,” he mumbles to himself as he picks up his phone and starts texting.

A few moments later, there’s a soft knock at his dorm door and an “I’m coming in” before the door opens.

Juyeon looks up to the smaller boy and smiles. “Hey, Chanhee,” he greets as the door closes behind the said boy. He watches the younger throw himself on Younghoon’s bed before making himself comfortable.

“Hey,” Chanhee responds. “What’s the emergency?” He asks as he lifts his arm to rest his cheek against the palm of his hand.

_ Emergency _ ? Juyeon laughs to himself. Chanhee has a funny way of referring to things. He raises one of his hands to his cheek to scratch at it absentmindedly. “Uh,” he starts off quietly. He looks around him for the box and finds it behind him. He then picks up the box and puts it on the floor, sliding it over to Chanhee with ease. 

Chanhee looks down at the box with a raised brow. “What’s that?”

“Yours,” Juyeon responds. 

The smaller boy gives Juyeon a weird look but sits up and leans down to pick up the box.

Juyeon coughs slightly. “It somehow got mixed with my things when we were settling in a few months ago. I meant to give it to you the day I found it, but I forgot about it and it ended up in the back of our closet.”

Chanhee opens the box and looks inside. His eyes widen once he realizes what’s in there and he closes the box back immediately.

“I remembered it was in there when I went digging in the closet for this sweater,” he says, pulling at the sweater he’s currently wearing now. “I don’t know if you were searching for this box or not, but I’m sorry regardless,” he apologizes. “I really meant to return it to you.” 

He waits for a response from the other, but Chanhee just stares down at the ground in silence. Juyeon hopes to God he isn’t angry. “Y-You’re not mad, are you?” He finally asks after a moment.

Chanhee looks up to Juyeon in surprise and shakes his head rapidly. “No! No! Not at all,” he protests and then looks back down. “I’m just. Um. Thank you.”

Juyeon bites his lip. “I mean, it wasn’t a problem. You’re welcome,” he says.

“Did-did you tell anyone?”

He blinks. “I- no. Why would I tell anyone? That isn’t their business,” he responds. It  _ certainly  _ isn’t  _ his  _ business, but yet here he is. In the business. He’s not sure how he should properly feel yet.

“You don’t...think it’s wrong?” The boy across from him softly asks, looking at him from under his eyelashes.

Juyeon frowns. “No.”

Chanhee purses his lips. “Oh. I thought...I thought you would’ve told someone else and made fun of me for it.”

Juyeon gasps and he waves his hands furiously. “I- no! Never! I would never do something like that!” He exclaims. “We’re all entitled to our own interests, Chanhee. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you liking what you like.”

It’s silent for a moment before Chanhee hesitantly asks, “You don’t think any differently of me?”

The elder of the two gives a pointed stare. “Chanhee, if I did, you would have noticed it a long time ago! I literally do not give two fucks! The only thing I thought about was wondering how good you would look in them!” He says exasperatedly. 

As soon as he says that, there’s another beat of silence between the two. Juyeon sits there, staring at the ceiling and wishing the world would swallow him whole at that very moment. What’s  _ wrong  _ with him. Why did he admit that? What compelled him to say that out loud?! 

In a small voice, Chanhee asks, “You wanna’ see me in them?” 

Juyeon’s head snaps back toward Chanhee’s face with wide eyes. “I-I- _ Chanhee _ ,” he stutters out.

Chanhee only smiles as he hugs the box closer to him. “It’s okay,” he reassures him, “if you wanna’ see.”

He only gapes at Chanhee. Is this really happening right now? Did Chanhee really just ask him if he wants to see him in the clothes he has? He feels lightheaded. Maybe he’s actually dreaming. Maybe he didn’t wake up yet, and his brain is-

“ _ Juyeon _ ?”

He looks at the boy. He looks at Chanhee’s cute face, small body frame, dainty hands, soft hair. He looks into his brown eyes, searching for- there’s a pause in his thoughts. He doesn’t know what he’s searching for. “Okay,” he finally responds quietly.

Chanhee gives him a warm-hearted grin and stands up excitedly with the box in his arms. “Just wait right here. Don’t go anywhere,” he tells Juyeon as he goes into the bathroom in Juyeon’s shared room.

When Chanhee closes the door, Juyeon immediately falls back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling again. Just what on  _ Earth  _ is about to happen? What is he getting himself into? Is that okay? Should he be encouraging this? Will he regret this in a few hours, a couple of days, next week, a year from now? He covers his face with his hands and exhales deeply. He thoughts are running too wild.

He’s about to see Chanhee in a...well, he actually doesn’t know what he’s seeing Chanhee in yet. A skirt? A dress?  _ Bra and panties _ ? He lets out a strangled sound close to a whimper and rolls over onto his stomach to dig his face into the sheets on his bed. He isn’t ready for this. He isn’t prepared for this. Nothing in life would have prepared him for this very moment. And he’s so conflicted because he knows no matter what goes down, Chanhee’s going to leave this room with Juyeon's heart in his hands.

Caught up in the loud thoughts in his head, he didn’t hear the bathroom door click open. It's only when Chanhee calls his name that he snaps out of it and sits up. He regrets the action because of seeing Chanhee so suddenly. It’s like someone punched a hole right through his chest because of how taken aback he is by the boy’s appearance.

He’s dressed in a simple romper with a pink foreground and floral patterns. Juyeon feels his heart pounding. Chanhee looks absolutely  _ adorable _ . He can't believe he's actually witnessing this. It's something he didn't know he needed but now cannot live without. 

Chanhee smiles shyly. “What do you think?”

Juyeon swallows the lump in his throat. “Cute,” he blurts out before he can think properly. “I mean, I think you look really cute.”

The boy grins with joy. “Thank you! You don't know how happy that makes me feel coming from you.” 

Juyeon doesn't know what the meaning behind that sentence entitles, so he opts to just ignore it altogether. It's best not to jump to conclusions. 

Chanhee leaves into the bathroom again, leaving Juyeon alone with his racing heart and sweaty palms. It isn't long that Chanhee reenters the room, seeming to be able to change fairly quickly. Next outfit is overalls but in a dress form, “pinafore” as Chanhee calls it. He also has a red short-sleeved shirt on underneath it and white, frilly socks on his feet. Juyeon kind of just wants to pick him up and put him in his pocket.

“What about this?” Chanhee stuffs his hands into the pockets of the pinafore and grins at Juyeon again.

He feels like he’s being interrogated. He’s also suddenly starting to sweat. Why is Chanhee making him feel this way? “I think the socks are cute on you. The overalls-”

“Pinafore.”

“Ah, right. The  _ pinafore _ ,” he almost laughs, “make your legs stand out too.” He shuts up then. He doesn’t want to sound more whipped than he already feels.

“Oh, really? I didn’t think so. I don’t get to wear many things that show off my legs very often,” Chanhee ponders as he looks down at his legs with consideration.

Juyeon thinks his milky white legs look  _ amazing _ . Like  _ pure diamonds _ amazing. But he won’t say that.

Chanhee disappears into the bathroom for the third time and comes out three minutes later with a black-and-white striped short sleeve shirt and grey cherry patterned shorts. “Do these show off my legs too?” He innocently asks.

Juyeon can only nod in affirmation. He’s afraid to open his mouth, fearing that his true feelings will spill out and he’ll embarrass himself. He has  _ some  _ dignity for his soul.

After the third outfit, Chanhee spends a little while longer gone. When he’s ready, he hesitantly steps out of the bathroom and Juyeon’s breath hitches. He’s wearing a dress. But it’s not any old dress. It’s one of those Lolita-themed dresses he usually sees in anime - _with the garter belt plus stockings, those Mary Jane shoes with the small heels, tiny ribbon hair ties_ _in the hair with twin ponytails_ \- and Chanhee looks _absolutely adorable_ in it. “Oh my, God,” he accidentally blurts out.

Chanhee grins. “Is that a good ‘ _ oh my God _ ’ or a bad ‘ _ oh my God _ ?’” He asks.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Juyeon responds quietly.

Chanhee only laughs. He looks like he ponders something for a moment before he asks, “Do you mind taking a few photos for me?”

Juyeon thinks he almost loses his fucking mind. “Sure,” he nonchalantly replies. Meanwhile, the inside of him feels like it’s going to fucking burst. He’s going to explode and the only thing left of him will be his heart on the fucking floor for Chanhee. “How do you want me to…?”

“Your phone is fine. You can just send me the pictures later.”

He nods and reaches over on his bed, grabbing his phone with a shaky hand. Wow, he’s really about to do this. Maybe he should just dissolve right now. And ascend into outer space. That sounds like a pretty good idea actually. 

They spend a good ten minutes of taking photos together. Juyeon is not the most excellent photographer, but Chanhee seems pretty satisfied with the photos, so he doesn’t press about it. He also hates how he looks at the pictures and his last brain cell thinks, “wank material.” He really wants to throw away his entire brain.

The younger goes into the bathroom for the fifth time and he tells him from inside that this will be the last thing he tries on for Juyeon. He’s getting ready to snap the final pictures for him when he exits, but everything he had planned to say goes straight out of the window once he lays eyes on the smaller boy. He’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing. Chanhee is  _ literally  _ breathtaking. Like he  _ actually  _ took away Juyeon’s breath. He has  _ no air _ . 

He is really quite breathless though as he stares down Chanhee, who stands in the door of the bathroom with a slightly bashful expression on his face. Juyeon takes in the outfit, but it’s not the only thing he can focus on now. He’s wearing a long sleeved baby blue coloured below-the-shoulder shirt, a black faux leather skirt, and black thigh high socks. The boy does a tiny little spin for Juyeon and he finds himself eliciting small whimper.  _ Fuck his dumb body _ .

“Do you like it?” Chanhee asks, a big smile plastered on his face and his eyes shining with joy.

“ _ Do I like it _ -” Juyeon cuts himself off by inhaling deeply. He makes a pained noise and is suddenly awfully aware of how  _ tight  _ his own pants are. Good  _ God _ . He’s  _ fucking hard _ . He exhales brokenly before exasperatedly responding, “ _ Yes _ , I like it, Chanhee, what the  _ fuck _ !”

The boy giggles at Juyeon’s answer and strides over to him, a tiny skip in his steps. He stands in front of Juyeon with an innocent smile and his hands behind his back.

Juyeon looks up at him with semi-wide eyes. Before he can get a word out, Chanhee is suddenly climbing onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. His hands fly back onto the bed and his phone drops onto the floor. “Ch-Chanhee,” he exclaims, his voice cracking in between, “what are you doing?!”

Chanhee grins again. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sitting on your lap,” he responds matter-of-factly.

“I-” Chanhee experimentally rolls his hips down on Juyeon’s hard-on, causing him to gasp and his hands to fly to the boy’s waist. His eyes are now fully wide as he stares up at Chanhee with his mouth agape in shock. The younger only smiles at him, and from the way that Chanhee’s staring down him, Juyeon thinks he looks like one of those evil Disney villains with the dark face and creepy, sinister smirk. It makes him shiver, but it also turns him on even more.

“Did you really think that I didn’t notice you popped a boner?” Chanhee asks lowly, still smiling as he grinds himself against Juyeon once again, but teasingly slow.

Juyeon groans, his grip on Chanhee tightening. “To be fair, I didn’t really notice myself,” he gasps out as Chanhee continues to make their dicks rub against each other. “We-we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

Chanhee hums. “Yes,” he reluctantly agrees, “but I want to.”

Juyeon scoffs lightly, throwing his head back.

“Juyeon, don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me that you don’t want this too. I’m literally sitting on  _ your  _ hard dick.”

“Don’t remind me,” Juyeon responds under his breath. 

“ _ Juyeon _ .”

He looks back at Chanhee who stares hard into his eyes. 

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”

Juyeon’s gaze on him never falters. His fingers only dig deeper into the boy’s waist. There's a fleeting moment of silence before he answers. “I want this,” he admits sheepishly.

Chanhee smiles. “I know you do,” he replies easily and immediately connects their lips. “I want it just as badly,” he whispers against his lips.

They kiss for a long time, Chanhee’s hands finding their way to cup Juyeon’s face and Juyeon’s own hands moving from the boy’s waist to firmly grasp his ass. After a moment, Chanhee pushes Juyeon down on the mattress and they continue kissing. Chanhee then eagerly takes off Juyeon’s shirt and throws it down on the floor, connecting their lips once more.

“God, you’re so needy,” Juyeon moans against Chanhee’s lips as the boy rocks his hips down on Juyeon with urgency. 

Chanhee makes a noise of disapproval. “I prefer the term  _ ‘desperate _ ,’” he pants out and moans loudly when Juyeon squeezes the flesh of his ass. “ _ Fuck _ , your hands are so  _ large _ . I also want your dick in my mouth, but I want you inside of me even more, so hurry up and fuck me,  _ please _ ,” he babbles out, hips squirming over Juyeon’s lap frantically.

Juyeon groans at Chanhee’s words and swears under his breath. “You’re literally gonna’ be the death of me,” he says as he reaches underneath his pillow and grabs his bottle of lube that he’s happily relieved isn't more than half empty. He’d like to save the embarrassment for another time.

When he lifts the skirt that Chanhee is wearing to begin to finger him, he is surprised by Chanhee wearing pink underwear with lace at the hem. “Oh,” he chokes out, blinking rapidly. “That- this looks so cute on you, what the fuck.”

The younger giggles and plants a kiss near his jawline. “Thanks. Now hurry up, please.”

Juyeon fingers him open rather quickly, making a mess of both his hands and Chanhee. He’s pleasantly surprised by how well Chanhee takes his fingers, seeing he has pretty thick ones. It makes him wonder how many times Chanhee has fingered himself to make himself this easy to open. He quickly dismisses the thought, for he feels he might just cum right here in his pants just from thinking about it.

Chanhee eventually gets impatient with Juyeon’s careful handling and decides to take the matter into his own hands. “Juyeon, I’m not fucking kidding. I need your dick in me right the fuck now,” he whines, desperately grinding his hips down on Juyeon’s three fingers inside of him. He grabs the arm that Juyeon’s using to finger-fuck him and pulls on it, trying to get his point across. 

Juyeon swears and takes his fingers out of him. “ _ God _ , you wanna’ sit on my dick that badly?” He asks breathily, genuine surprise in the back of his voice.

The boy looks down at him with a hard stare. “ _ Yes _ . I’ve been fucking  _ saying  _ that. Come  _ on _ .”

Juyeon huffs out a small laugh and takes his cock out of his pants into one hand. “Okay, then. I’m putting it in now.” He guides the tip of his cock to Chanhee’s entrance with his other hand on the boy’s hips and begins inserting his cock inside him. He hears Chanhee moan loudly above him as his cock disappears further and further into him. When he’s finally bottomed out, he taps Chanhee’s hip. “You’re okay?” He finds himself asking.

Chanhee puts the palms of his hands on Juyeon’s chest and lifts his hips slightly before swivelling in a circular motion. It causes both of them to moan. “I’m fucking  _ amazing _ ,” he gasps out. “ _ Fuck _ , I might be in love with your cock.”

“Oh my, God,” Juyeon laughs out and settles the both of his hands on Chanhee’s waist. Not a moment later, the small boy is bouncing himself up and down on his dick and  _ God  _ if he didn’t feel like he was on cloud nine right now. Chanhee knew how to use his hips way more efficiently than he imagined and it was wrecking him. He just let Chanhee do his thing as he was watching the boy’s facial expressions, roaming his hands all over the skin of his body, and occasionally staring at the way his cock disappeared into Chanhee and reappeared out of him.

Chanhee murmurs at one point about how he’s so close to cumming, so Juyeon wraps one of his huge hands around Chanhee’s smaller cock and starts jerking him off quickly. It seems Chanhee doesn’t know whether to fuck up into Juyeon’s hand or fuck himself down on Juyeon’s cock, so Juyeon begins snapping his hips into Chanhee instead. He hears Chanhee moan out a broken “ _ fuck _ ” and he thinks the same. Chanhee feels so good around him, but he can’t imagine what it feels like having a dick up his ass. 

It’s a few more minutes of him thrusting up into Chanhee before the boy collapses on his chest, breathing out heavily. With Juyeon’s hand on Chanhee’s dick and his own dick inside of him, he’s not surprised with how Chanhee embarrassingly cums first. Juyeon doesn’t blame him though, especially with how he follows  _ seconds  _ after because of the clenching of Chanhee’s asshole around him.

As they’re coming down from their post-orgasmic highs, Chanhee leans down and kisses Juyeon. They lock lips lazily for a while until Chanhee pulls away slightly to say, “I knew your dick was huge, but,  _ fuck _ , I really feel so full with you inside me like this.”

Juyeon groans, shutting his eyes and throwing an arm over them. “Shut up before you make me hard again,” he whines.

“But what if I want you to?”

“I will leave you here and get off by myself in the bathroom.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

Juyeon flips them over in less than a second and slams his hands down on either side of Chanhee’s head, all while he’s still inside of Chanhee. He leans next to the boy’s ear and whispers, “I've been getting off by myself for ten years, Chanhee.  _ Fucking try me _ .”

Chanhee shivers - suddenly blushing from Juyeon being so close to his ear with his hot voice - and pushes against the man’s chest with his palms as he looks to the side with blinking eyes. 

Before Chanhee can say anything in response, Juyeon grabs both of Chanhee’s hands - pinning them above his head - and kisses him. “Stop making me fall harder for you than I already have,” he mutters against the boy’s lips and that’s all it takes for Chanhee to know he  _ definitely  _ wants to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a [moodboard](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow/status/1095708277156007937?s=19) for this fic as a small preview for this, but only those of you who follow me can see it since my account is private. lmao
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me!


End file.
